The invention pertains generally to the art of container refrigeration units and particularly to an evaporator section arrangement which facilitates the provision of reversal of direction of evaporator air flow between a draw-through mode for top discharge and, alternatively, a blow-through mode for bottom discharge. This is embodied in an overall evaporator section arrangement in which access to accomplish the reversal is promoted as well as access to various refrigeration elements associated with the evaporator coil.